Lab Rats: Day at the Movies
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The Lab Rats are having a boring Saturday morning, so they decide to all go to the movies. But each sibling has their own kind of movie that they want to watch. Will the Lab Rats agree on a movie to watch together or will their day at the movies turn into a day of disaster? The tenth story in my "Day at the..." Lab Rats collection.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**The poll is now closed and the votes are in!**

**Lab Rats: Day at the Movies – 6 votes**

**Lab Rats: Day at the Beach – 3 votes**

**Lab Rats: Day at the Pumpkin Patch – 1 vote**

**Lab Rats: Day at the Park – 0 votes**

**And the winning Day at the… story is…**

**-Drum roll-**

**Lab Rats: Day at the Movies with six votes!**

**Thank you guys so much for voting and now for the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**Here is the tenth edition of my Lab Rats: Day at the… series: Lab Rats: Day at the Movies!**

**Enjoy!**

Lab Rats: Day at the Movies

It was a Saturday morning at the Davenport-Dooley household.

Let me rephrase that it was a BORING Saturday morning at the Davenport-Dooley household.

Tasha was doing an all-day news report and Donald was at a Davenport Industries conference.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were home alone…with absolutely nothing to do.

Leo suggested they go bungee-jumping.

That idea quickly faded when Chase ranted on about the dangers of bungee-jumping and how many incidents there have been in the activity.

Chase suggested they go to the library. Bree politely declined remembering what happened last time the Lab Rats went to the library.

Bree suggested they go to the mall. Leo then remembered the time he got lost in the mall. Chase remembered the time his bionics were glitching in the mall. Adam remembered the time he broke the mall fountain. Bree then remembered her and Adam were taken to the boss's office.

So that idea quickly went out the window.

Literally.

Leo actually (even though he didn't mean to) threw the limited edition Tecton comic book he spent months looking for and it was the last one in the entire mall.

And he threw it out.

Leo immediately regretted it and ran out the door screaming.

He came back minutes later covered in bush thorns and holding a shredded bird-pooped Tecton comic book.

Despite how disgusting it looked, Leo still kept it saying that it had "sentimental value" to him.

Adam then threw out his idea (not literally).

He suggested they all go to the movies.

"Adam! That's the greatest idea you've ever come up with!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm shocked!" Bree stated.

"My whole body hurts." Leo commented, not really paying attention or listening to what Adam suggested they do.

"So this is what it feels like to have a good idea…I like it!" Adam replied enthusiastically.

**-Lab Rats-**

So it was final.

The Lab Rats were going to go to the movies.

The only problem?

Deciding on what movie to watch.

Adam wanted to watch the movie Ratatouille stating that he wanted to learn how to be a cook.

"The movie specifically says that anyone can cook so that means I can!"

"Adam, do you remember the last time you cooked?" Chase asked.

Adam shook his head.

"You burnt spaghetti and turned it into a bowl of sticks." Chase replied.

Adam was unfazed by the comment and still wanted to watch the movie and learn to cook.

Bree wanted to watch Tangled and here is the list of reasons why.

A: It's a classic fairytale with a twist.

B: It's sooooo romantic!

C: There's a lot of action in it.

D: FRYING PANS CAN BE USED FOR MORE THAN JUST COOKING!

"No." Chase said.

"Yes." Bree pressured.

"NO." Chase said again.

"YES." Bree forced.

"NO! I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL!" Chase yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU? MY PARENT? I DON'T NECESSARILY HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! NO ONE LISTENS TO YOU, CHASE!" Bree yelled back.

"OH YEAH? WELL LISTEN TO THIS-"

Adam and Leo watched the sibling rivalry amused.

"So you wanna go get some ice cream?" Leo asked.

"Only if it's cookies n' cream." Adam replied.

"Sure. I'll give you five dollars." Leo stated.

Leo handed Adam five dollars and both brothers left, leaving the sister-brother arguing to continue on and on and on and on and on.

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase wanted to watch Frozen.

Leo wanted to watch Brave.

And you know what happened?

The Lab Rats just decided to watch The Incredibles.

And you know why?

A: It reminded them a lot of themselves.

B: Leo liked superhero movies.

C: It was funny.

D: It finally made Adam, Bree, and Chase want to have their own superhero name.

And do you know what that name was?

The Lab Rats!

And do you know why they decided to call themselves that superhero name?

(Would you stop it already with the questions? We all already know why!)

Sorry…I'm just trying to be the narrator here!

(Well you aren't! Just get to the end, won't you?)

Ugh…fine.

(Thank you!)

**-Lab Rats-**

"That movie was awesome!" Leo exclaimed as they walked out of the movie theater.

"Totally! I loved Dash!" Bree said excitedly.

"You're only saying that because he has your super speed." Leo pointed out.

"I liked Violet." Chase stated.

"And you're only saying that because she has your forcefield!" Leo pointed out again.

"And does it even matter?" Chase asked.

"I guess not."

"Adam, did you like the movie?" Bree asked.

"Adam?" Chase asked.

"Oh great! Adam isn't here!" Leo panicked.

"Look! Over there!" Bree pointed.

Chase and Leo turned around to see Adam over by a bush with flowers on it. He was staring intently at a butterfly that was perched on one of the flowers.

"Adam!"

Adam turned his head to see his siblings waving their arms at him and calling his name.

"Oh hi guys!" He waved back.

Bree rolled her eyes. "No Adam! Come over here!"

"What?"

"We said come over here!" Chase yelled.

"Oh…he laid coma on her?"

Bree smacked herself on the forehead. Adam can be so hard to talk to.

"No! We said come over here!"

"Oh! Okay! I'll be over there! Just let me say good-bye to Robert!"

"Robert?"

"Yeah! Robert the butterfly! Bye Robert!"

Adam then walked back over to his siblings.

"Why did you-" Bree stopped herself. "You know it's not really important right now. Let's just go back home, okay?"

"Okay!" Adam said enthusiastically.

Bree smiled. Adam can be such a little kid all the time. Not just sometimes. All the time.

"Grab on! And hold on tight!"

Adam, Chase, and Leo grabbed onto their sister's arms.

She then super speeded from the outside of the movie theater back inside the Davenport household.

And that was the Lab Rats' day at the movies.

_The End._

**Thank you for reading the tenth edition of the Lab Rats: Day at the… series. Lab Rats: Day at the Movies! I hope it's all you expected it to be. Once again, thanks for all the votes and just voting on the poll for me! It was really exciting to see all the votes I got. **

**Anyways, I will see you all on the next Day at the… story (it's going to be the eleventh one! Wow! I didn't expect this series to go on this far! Thanks for inspiring me to keep going with it!) and maybe I'll also see you on the Mighty Med fanfiction I plan to be making sometime soon. **

**Catch ya next time!**


End file.
